


Six Octaves

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I wasn’t sleeping peacefully.” Daiki said quickly. “You weren’t here."





	Six Octaves

_[The discreet light spied and made up shadows.]_

Ryosuke had gotten back home late that night.

He had already eaten dinner, and all he wanted now was to get into bed and finally get some relax after the hell of a day he had had.

Even though he didn’t feel particularly tired.

Or better, he had felt tired, and a lot too, until he had finally stepped inside the apartment.

There was something there making him feel always as if he had just walked inside a whole new world, as if all that had happened outside those walls couldn’t follow him inside.

And Ryosuke knew what the magic was, and he was grateful for the way it made him feel.

He slowly got inside the bedroom, trying not to make too much noise, and then he kept still for a moment, raptured.

The light coming from the window played with the shadows inside the room, hitting only part of Daiki’s face, but even like that Yamada lost himself watching his boyfriend sleep.

He was beautiful. More than Ryosuke could hope to get, more than he told him, for discretion or for the habit of being the one receiving attentions from the elder.

He sighed, blissfully, getting undressed and quickly putting his pyjama on, then he joined him under the covers.

Despite the caution, Daiki seemed to notice his presence right away; he turned toward him, muttering something unintelligible before opening his eyes, forcing himself to smile to him.

“Tadaima.” Ryosuke whispered, smiling back to him.

“Okaeri.” the elder replied. “I had told you to wake me up when you got back.” he scolded him, stretching an arm and gesturing for him to get closer.

The younger shrugged, before snuggling into that hug.

“I'm sorry. But I just got back, and you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t want to bother you.”

“I wasn’t sleeping peacefully.” Daiki said quickly. “You weren’t here.” he pointed out.

Ryosuke didn’t say anything and smiled, without masking his happiness hearing that.

He closed his eyes and kept still next to him, caving to tiredness right away, to that sweet nothing that went on night after night, that night after night turned into something even more beautiful.

“Goodnight, Dai-chan.” he whispered. “I love you.”

“’night, chibi. Love you too.”

And now more than even Ryosuke realized there was nowhere else in the world he wanted to be.

He wanted to be there, in that home which belonged to them, sharing the bed with the man he loved for the rest of his days.


End file.
